Intento Fallido
by Nekiiito
Summary: Era un intento fallido de baile, ¡pero qué más daba! Ahí se encontraban los dos danzando; juntos, unidos, como hermanos.


**Intento fallido.**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaro: **No es un Harmione.

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso debe saberse aquí y en la quebrada del ají. Lo único que es de mi propiedad, son ciertos pensamiento que sentí, al ver reflejada la escena del baile que agregaron en la séptima película de Harry Potter, de Harry y Hermione, los cuales quise plasmar en este pequeño escrito.**

_Era un intento fallido de baile, ¡pero qué más daba! Ahí se encontraban los dos danzando, juntos, unidos, como hermanos._

_

* * *

_

Las ojeras de Harry hacían conjunto con las de Hermione. Ambos deseaban que esto terminase pronto, pero cómo iba a terminar algo que recién comenzaba a desplazarse por todo el mundo mágico; que de mágico, le quedaba sólo los hechizos y juegos de palabras, que ahora se conjugaban necesariamente para sobrevivir.

El dolor se sentía nuevo con cada suspiro que salía de forma apagada de su boca, Hermione Granger sufría, seguía sufriendo, y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta y sólo en sueños, se sentía más inútil desde que no pudo detener la huída angustiosa de Ron.

Le conocía, sabía que era un idiota, un terco, un imbécil que era experto en hacerla salir de sus casillas.

Y por lo mismo, sabía que sin su presencia, tampoco podría ser la persona de siempre. Porque ella era _ella_ cuando estaba _él_.

Los días seguían pasando, las pesadillas de Harry muerto no bastaban para torturarle su inconsciente. El cuerpo abandonado de Ron al medio del bosque, sin vida, la sonrisa apagada de su pelirrojo, aquellos ojos sin la luminosidad de siempre… todo era una esfera sobrecargada de malos pesares, que le iban apagando las pocas ideas que nacían en su cerebro.

Una triste melodía, con débiles compases no había captado su atención. Supuso quizás que era por la culpa de aquel collar que cargaba en distintas ocasiones del día junto a Harry. Aquel Horrocrux maldito que los estaba distanciando con malos sentimientos.

_Ron, Ron, dónde estarás… ¿Bien? ¿Feliz? ¿Pensando en mí?_

Un cuerpo se posó al frente del suyo. Ella levantó su mirada perdida y se encontró a Harry, observándole con la misma mezcla de emociones.

Él tomó sus manos y la levantó. Con la misma delicadeza le quitó el Horrocrux y lo depositó en la cama más cercana. La torpeza se comenzó hacer presente cuando Harry trataba de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, tratando de seguir el ritmo, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, tratando de hacerla feliz, aunque fuese con aquel torpe baile improvisado.

Y ella le entendió.

Se dejó llevar por aquella melodía que adquiría la misma penumbra de antes. No podía creer cómo la música era capaz de transmitir tantas emociones, tantos deseos y tanta angustia en un mismo instante, en un instante en que dos personas trataban de olvidarse de todo, mas no podían.

Era un intento fallido de buscar felicidad, porque ambos sabían que aún no podrían sentirla como tenía que ser.

Era un intento fallido de alegría, porque ambos no estaban con las personas que más querían.

Era un intento fallido de baile, ¡pero qué más daba! Ahí se encontraban los dos danzando, juntos, unidos, como hermanos.

Como tenía que ser, y seguiría siendo siempre.

Así como fue inundada la carpa de música y risas que alegraron en parte su noche, la tranquilidad fue volviendo en sí, separándolos de aquel momento que marcaría su estancia en aquella guerra, que les arrebataba poquito a poquito el cariño de sus seres queridos.

Pero, que a pesar de todo, les permitía demostrarse lo que eran capaces de hacer por aquel que más querían…

…_Aunque no estuviesen juntos; ahora._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:**

Primer OS que escribo de Harry Potter, y que en parte, no es un AU. Debo decirles que se me ocurrió apenas vi dicha escena en la película. A pesar de no formar parte del libro, me emocionó mucho el contenido implícito que dejó el baile de Harry y Hermione. Muchos dicen que aquella escena parecía entrever que _Harry le tenía un poco de ganas a Hermione_, pero yo no creo para nada en aquello. Supongo que es porque me he leído los libros, al igual que ustedes, y sé cuál es el tipo de amor que se tienen los dos. Un amor realmente hermoso, _fraternal_, divinamente bello.

No acostumbro a escribir cosas pequeñas, pero como ocurrió en este caso, hubo una excepción en mis hábitos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otros fics (:

PD. La canción del baile se llama _O children_, interpretada por _Nick Cave & The bad sedes_. La encontré realmente divina.

**Aviso:** Otra escena de la película también ha sido mi inspiración para un Drable. Se llama Pausa, y lo puedes buscar en mi perfil :D o seguir este link http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6682141/1/ Pausa


End file.
